Lumière éclarte
by Elluminae
Summary: Après s'être fait brutaliser et envoyé à l'hôpital, Yugi n'a qu'une chose dans la tête: se suicider.


Yugi Pov

- Oh! Qui est-ce? N'est-ce pas le fameux Yugi Mouto?

_Trois personnes m'entourait, ne me laissant pas de porte de sortie. Je les reconnu tout de suite, c'était ceux-là qui me tabassait après les cours lorsque je ne savait pas l'existence de Yami.Je frissonne, avant, j'avais toujours mes amis pour me protéger et Yami qui me soutenaient mais depuis qu'il a son propre corps, tout cela est fini. Je me rapelle avoir essayer tant de fois à me promener avec eux ou avoir quelque chose à faire avec un de mes amis mais ils étaienttoujours occupés ou me repoussait. On me disait lâche et on me traitait de faible. Je suppose qu'ils avaient raison..._

_Un coup de poing atteins ma joue. Je ne bronche pas. Puis, un autre coup arriva sur mon nez,le cassant en milles morceaux et le faisant saigner. Le sang coula vers mes lèvres et lorsqu'il pénétra ma bouche, j'en goûta une chose amer. J'entends rire. Les coups pleuvent sur moi. Comme je ne pouvait plus en supporter plus, mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et je m'éffondre sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends que les brutes partent. Après cinq minutes, j'entendsdes pas précipités accourir vers moi. Je me sens transporter, j'entends les faibles bruits des sirènes de l'ambulance. J'ouvre les yeux, j'étais effectivement dans une ambulance, accompagné d'une femme s'était penchée vers moi. Je lui souri et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Je met ma bouche proche de son oreille et murmure:_

-Tue moi.

_La femme laissa perler une larme sur sa joue. Elle secoue la tête d'un signe négatif. Puis,ce fut à mon tour de laisser tomber des larmes. J'en avais marre d'être en vie. J'étais seul et le monde m'avait abandonné. Yami avait prit tous mes amis! Je me faisait brutaliser tout les jours. Encore une fois, je répete ma phrase. Je supplie:_

- Tue moi! J'en ai marre de v..vivre.

- Non, _dit la jeune femme._

_C'était drôle. Cette voix me paraissait familière tout d'un coup. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau. Je l'entends pleurer. Mais pourquoi cela la fait-elle réagir comme cela? Tant pis, si elle ne veut pas me tuer, je le ferai moi-même lorsque je sortirai de cet hôpital. Puis, quelque chose me piqua. Doucement, je plonge dans le monde des rêves._

Tea Pov

_J'arrivais à l'école, seule. Il était rare que j'arrive seule mais je voulais du silence pour une fois. Les autres étaient trop envahissant. Lorsque je pousse la grille qui mène_

_au batiments, j'entends rire et j'entends des coups de poing. Je m'approche doucement,il y avait trois personnes. Des brutes, on les reconnais toujours à vu d'oeil ceux-là. Puis, je vis une personne qui était allongé à terre et je reconnu.._

-Oh...

_Aussitôt, une des brutes se tourna vers moi puis, il parti, suivi de ses compagnons. Je m'approche doucement de Yugi puis, je sorti mon portable. Il était en très mauvaise posture. J'appella le 9-1-1, appella une ambulance. Cinq minutes plus tard, des ambulanciers venirent à sa rescousse. Inquiète, je demanda è un des ambulanciers si je pouvais l'accompagner. Il hocha la tête et aussitôt que Yugi et moi furent embarqués, le camion démarra et nous partimes vers l'hôpital._

_Les yeux plein d'eau, j'observe Yugi. J'espère qu'il sera en pleine forme bientôt. Puis,Yugi ouvrit les yeux , se qui me fit sursauter. Il me fit signe d'approcher en souriant._

_Sa bouche atteins mon oreille et me murmure:_

-Tue moi

_Je suis stupéfaite. Pourquoi? Pouquoi veut-il mourrir? Je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. C'est impossible. Je secoue la tête mais Yugi ne lâcha pas prise:_

-Tue moi! J'en ai marre de v..vivre.

-Non!

_J'éclate en sanglot. J'entends un ambulancier venir vers moi et lui piquer le bras.Aussitôt, je le fixe, les larmes aux yeux. Il eut l'air surprit et m'annonça d'une_

_voix calme:_

-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est un liquide anasthésiant.

-Alors piquez moi.

_L'ambulancier haussa les épaules et ressenti cette piqûre aussi. Je pose ma tête sur Yugi et puis, le sommeil commença à envahir mon cerveau. _

**Le deuxième Chapitre s'en vient bientôt . Voyons maintenant la réaction des autres.**


End file.
